Cullens Discover Their Songs
by AlreadyOnMars
Summary: When Bella is on a songs website, she comes across a plethera of song about... The Cullens! Rating boosted for song lyrics in future chapters. Bella's POV.
1. 7 Things I Love About Edward

**A/N: My first twilight fanfic! I was on youtube, and came across all these songs about the twilight characters, and I thought.. What if the characters came across these? So I decided to write a fanfic. Set after Breaking Dawn.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own Twilight or any related characters. The songs belong to their rightful owners. I also do not own YouTube.**

Chapter 1: 7 things I love about Edward

Bella POV:

"Edward?" I called

"Yes, love?" He was suddenly at my side by the computer.

"I found this song on You Tube called '7 Things I love about Edward.' Do you think we should listen to it?" I asked

"Did you put I on there?" He asked. I shook my head. "I guess so.." Just then, the rest of our family and Jake came into our cottage.

"S'up Vamps!" Jake called

"Hey Jake." I said "We found a bunch of videos on You Tube. They seem to be parodies of song and they're about.. us." I finished lamely

"COOL!" Emmet boomed "Lets listen to the first one!" He was bouncing up and down now. I clicked on the first song. **(To the Tune of 7 things by Miley Cyrus)**

_Hah.. Hah.. Hah. _

_I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I sometimes crave, that even though he's a fictional character. That he could be my slave. It'd be awesome, but it's a long shot. It's all because he's so darn hot… And now I'm stalking Robert Pattinson, and nothing is ever gonna change, cuz he's not real. But here's how I feel. The 7 things I love about Edward! The 7 things I love about Edward! Oh, Edward! His smile! His style! He's so worthwhile! His flair! And oh, that hair! He makes me laugh! He makes me sigh! And I'm pretty sure, he can fly! His friends they're vamps! I love Alice! But Rose's a tramp! I wanna be with him! Oh oh oh! And the 7__th__ thing I love and most admire.. Is that he's a vampire. It's dreamy and it's silent, as I daydream in my room. What I need to hear now is Edward's lullaby tune! He's so perfect, it's just not fair, how any human could compare. Let's be clear.. Oh, I'm not coming back. You're taking 7 steps here. The 7 things I love about Edward! His smile! His style! He's so worthwhile! His flair! And oh, that hair! He makes me laugh! He makes me sigh! And I'm pretty sure, he can fly! His friends they're vamps! I love Alice! But Rose's a tramp! I wanna be with him! Oh oh oh! And the 7__th__ thing I love and most admire.. Is that he's a vampire. And compared to all the great things that would take to long to write, I probably should mention 7 more I like.. 7 more things I love about Edward! His jaw! His eyes! The way he looks in old Levi's! If we kissed I'd be hypnotized! He makes me smile! He makes me cry! But I guess that's both I'll have to buy! His hand in mine! When we're intertwined everything's alright! When he smiles my heart starts to slow! And the 14__th__ thing I love the most about him.. His crooked grin.._

"Well!" I said as the song ended. Then everyone burst out at once

"Who's Robert Pattinson?"

"Rose isn't a tramp!"

"What do they mean I'm not real?!"

Jacob was shaking so hard it looked like he had his own personal earthquake.

I finally whistled to stop everyone talking. "Jake, if you're going to phase do it _outside _please. I don't want the cottage ruined." After Jake calmed down and came back in, we were ready to hear another of these songs.

**Hi! Did you like it? Or no? Please review! Next chapter will be I kissed a Wolf!**


	2. I Kissed a Wolf

**A/N: Hi! I'm getting 2 chapters up in one day! This is because of simple math. Me+ bored+ funny songs on youtube+ fanfiction account = This story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight, youtube, or any songs noted in this story. Song is sung to the tune of "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry**

Chapter 2: I kissed a Wolf

"Okay, guys," I said "Let's get onto the next of the playlist." I scanned the screen for the next song. I grimaced when I saw the title. "I'm sorry Edward." I said "The next song is 'I kissed a wolf.'" He flinch after I said it. Jake had a huge grin on his face, and Nessie looked confused

"You kissed Jake?!" She asked "When? Why?" I decided to press play at that moment

_This was always the way I planned_

_Yep, my intentions._

_Jake looked so brave, bold hot man,_

_Lost a little discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Fire instead of ice _

_I got a crush_

_All on you_

_Ever since New Moon!_

_I kissed a wolf and I liked it!_

_Taste of his heated wolf lips_

_I kissed a Wolf just to try it!_

_Hope my Edward don't mind it!_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right,_

_So much better than Edward in Twilight!_

_I kissed a wolf and I liked it.. I liked it!_

_No, unlike Edward I like your smell _

_Hot, Earth matter_

_You're great compared to Mike Newton_

_He's just got human nature_

_It's not what good girls do_

_Not when they are engaged_

_Oh, I just can't choose_

'_Cause this is Eclipse!_

_I kissed a wolf and I liked it!_

_Taste of his heated wolf lips_

_I kissed a Wolf just to try it!_

_Hope my Edward don't mind it!_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right,_

_So much better than Edward in Twilight!_

_I kissed a wolf and I liked it.. I liked it!_

_Those wolves, their great_

_All part of the pack_

_Hot skin, ripped bod, best from the back_

_Paul, Quil Embry and Jacob Black_

_Too, good to, deny it!_

_Ain't no big deal_

_Edward ain't here!_

_I kissed a wolf and I liked it!_

_Taste of his heated wolf lips_

_I kissed a Wolf just to try it!_

_Hope my Edward don't mind it!_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right,_

_So much better than Edward in Twilight!_

_I kissed a wolf and I liked it.. I liked it!_

The song ended. Edwards jaw was taught, and everyone was looking at me like I wrote it

"What?" I cried "Please try to remember that I didn't write it! Edward.." I waved my hand in front of his face "Edward.. I love you Edward.." I gave him a kiss. That finally defrosted him. "Are you mad at me?" I fished

"No." he said "I'm mad at whoever posted this. Also what do they mean by Twilight?" Edward asked

"And New Moon." Jacob added.

"Oh, who cares! I'm having fun! We can figure that out when we finish watching all these!" Alice practically screamed in our ears

"Fine!" I said as I looked for the next song.

**So. Didja like it? Plz review! Next song: I wanna be like Edward Cullen**


	3. I Wanna Be Like Edward Cullen

**A/N: Awesome! 3 Chapters! You can tell I have a lot of free time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own anything mentioned in this song, or story. **

Chapter 3: I Wanna be like Edward Cullen

After a bit of searching, I found a song that (hopefully) wouldn't upset anyone. "Okay everyone." I called "This one is called 'I wanna be like Edward Cullen'"

"Why are there so many about Edward!" Jake complained

"Yeah, I haven't seen any about me, or Jazzy, or Emmett or Rose or Carlisle and Esme. Or even Renesmee!" Alice cried

"Okay! Do you want to hear the song or not?!" I shrieked before anyone else could comment. I chorus of murmured "fines" later, I clicked on the play button.

_In Twilight This guy I know,_

_The palest skin you ever saw,_

_All the girls still want him though, _

_And now you know_

_I wanna be like Edward Cullen_

_I wanna be Edward Cullen_

_Wish I could be Edward Cullen_

_Wish I could be Cul-len_

_Wish that I could get all the girls, yo_

_Didn't have to breathe didn't have to eat food_

_And of course I want to read everybody's thoughts_

_I wanna sparkle in the light and drive a Volvo_

_And Honestly I wanna play the piano_

_Although it would suck to never turn 18_

_Cause I know pedophiles will try to rape me_

_I wanna say that Dracula is my Homie,_

_Be a vegetarian even though I eat meat_

_Wanna say that Carlisle is my daddy _

_That's such an awesome name, they'll all be jealous of me_

_In Twilight This guy I know,_

_The palest skin you ever saw,_

_All the girls still want him though, _

_And now you know_

_I wanna be like Edward Cullen_

_I wanna be Edward Cullen_

_Wish I could be Edward Cullen_

_Wish I could be in Doctor Cullen's' _

_Family and the Olympic Coven_

_Then Edward can be my brethren_

_And he can tell me how to be more like him_

_Jasper and Emmett are so cool also_

_And Alice is like Katy Perry Hot n Cold_

_Don't wanna be near Rosalie, though_

_Cause I have thing about bein' around a- holes_

_I'd run and tell Edward to leave Bella, please_

_Cause it's obvious she'd much rather be with me_

_And if he says no, then I'll have to agree_

_Cause honestly he could beat the crap outta me_

_In Twilight This guy I know,_

_The palest skin you ever saw,_

_All the girls still want him though, _

_And now you know_

_I wanna be like Edward Cullen_

_I wanna be Edward Cullen_

_Wish I could be Edward Cullen_

_Walkin, walkin walkins dumb_

_Wish I could do the Edward run_

_Then I would be real quick too_

_And I could get home in time for Scooby Doo_

_If I was Edward, I would be_

_A million times hotter than he could ever be_

_And James would be afraid of me_

_And I could live happily_

_If I could read peoples thoughts_

_I wanna have Edward Cullen's life_

_I wanna graduate a thousand Times_

_Just like in Twilight This guy I know,_

_The palest skin you ever saw,_

_All the girls still want him though, _

_And now you know_

_I wanna be like Edward Cullen_

_I wanna be Edward Cullen_

_Wish I could be Edward Cullen_

_Cullen~~~~_

For once it was quiet when the song ended. Then Emmett whistled and said in a low voice; "Someone has a man-crush." Then everyone burst out laughing

I heard people say: "That's ridiculous! No vampire watches Scooby Doo!" "Carlisle _is_ an awesome name." "They didn't mention Esme!" "Why does everyone think I'm horrible?!" Then I heard Jacob over the rest:

"They didn't mention me at all!"

"Okay everyone, calm down" I said. "Maybe we've had enough for the day. Besides, Renesmee's getting tired." They all grumbled and sighed as I picked up Renesmee and took her to her room.

**I'm updating a lot please review I want to know what you think! Next Chapter: Clumsy Girl!**


	4. Clumsy Girl

**A/N: Hi peoples! I just wanted to let you know that this story will have at least 9 more chapters. The song in this chapter is sung to "Barbie Girl"**

**DISCLAIMER: If you do not own Twilight, press 1: 1 If you would like to own **

**Twilight, press 2: 2 well too bad! it's not for sale sucka! So, I don't own Twilight, Youtube or any song mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 4: Clumsy Girl

I looked for a song that wouldn't upset anyone at all. I found one that I knew would embarrass me, but no one else. I waited until the next day, after Renesmee woke up to show the next song. She had breakfast, and then everyone came into the computer room.

"Okay everyone," I started "I've tried my hardest to find a song that won't upset anyone but me."

"Bella, love, you don't have to look for songs that won't upset anyone. We'll behave. Won't we Jacob?" Edward tried to tell me.

"Whatever. This song already loaded, so we're going to listen to it. It's called Clumsy Girl."

"I have a feeling I'm going to like this song!" Emmet said, ecstatic.

I just hit play.

_Hey Bella,_

_Hi Edward!_

_Wanna hang out with vampires?_

_Sure Edward!_

_Jump on!_

_I'm a clumsy girl, in a vampire world_

_Life is drastic, It's fantastic!_

_Try and make me frown_

_Edward will chase you down_

_Might be my imagination_

_This calls for celebration!_

_C'mon Bella, let's go party!_

_I'm a clumsy girl, in a vampire world_

_Life is drastic, It's fantastic!_

_Try and make me frown_

_Edward will chase you down_

_Might be my imagination_

_This calls for celebration!_

_I'm a shy, normal girl_

_in this mythical world_

_Pick me up off the ground _

_because I'm fragile_

_You're my life,  
I wont deny_

_Anything I will buy_

_I'm cold here, I'm cold there_

_You're so warm everywhere.  
You can bite_

_You can change_

_You can say "I'll never go.." _

_I'm a clumsy girl, in a vampire world_

_Life is drastic, It's fantastic!_

_Try and make me frown_

_Edward will chase you down_

_Might be my imagination_

_This calls for celebration!_

_C'mon Bella lets get married_

_Ah, ah, ah, no_

_C'mon Bella, let's get married_

_Ooh whoa ooh whoa_

_C'mon Bella let's get married  
Uh-Oh Uh-Oh_

_C'mon Bella let's get married_

_Ookay, Ookay_

_Make me cold, make stone_

_do whatever you please_

_Bite me hard _

_Leave a scar_

_Put the venom in me._

_C'mon Bella it won't be long_

_Let's get through high school_

_Then we can live forever_

_together, you and me._

_You can bite_

_You can change_

_I know, you'll never go _

_You can bite_

_You can change_

_I know, you'll never go_

_C'mon Bella lets get married_

_Ah, ah, ah, no_

_C'mon Bella, let's get married_

_Ooh whoa ooh whoa_

_C'mon Bella let's get married  
Uh-Oh Uh-Oh_

_C'mon Bella let's get married_

_Ookay, Ookay_

_I'm a clumsy girl, in a vampire world_

_Life is drastic, It's fantastic!_

_Try and make me frown_

_Edward will chase you down_

_Might be my imagination_

_This calls for celebration!_

_I'm a clumsy girl, in a vampire world_

_Life is drastic, It's fantastic!_

_Try and make me frown_

_Edward will chase you down_

_Might be my imagination_

_This calls for celebration!_

_C'mon Bella lets get married_

_Ah, ah, ah, no_

_C'mon Bella, let's get married_

_Ooh whoa ooh whoa_

_C'mon Bella let's get married  
Uh-Oh Uh-Oh_

_C'mon Bella let's get married_

_Ookay, Ookay_

_Oh, Edward, I'm finally a vampire!_

_Well, Bella, We're just getting started!_

_Oh, I love you Edward!_

If I was still human, I would be red. Everyone else, on the other hand (Except Edward) was howling with laughter. Even Esme and Carlisle were snickering. "Hey!" I objected

"I'm sorry Bella!" Jacob choked through the laughter. "It's just so true!"

"And the.. Let's get married part was completely right!" Emmett boomed. Then Edward started to snicker. I stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, love_, _but that part was true." He said through snickers. I set out to find a video that would embarrass Jacob and Edward and I. I hopefully found one.

**Please Review! I need to know what you think! Next song: You Belong With me: A trio between Edward, Bella and Jacob.**


	5. You Belong With Me Trio

**A/N: Hi everyone, just to let you know, I'm going to try to update every day.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any related affiliates. I also do not own any songs, websites etc. mentioned in this fanfic.**

Chapter 5: You Belong With Me: Bella, Edward and Jacob Trio

I found one that had both Edward and Jake in it, so they couldn't complain.

"Okay. Before I begin this song, I need Edward and Jake to promise that they will not get angry, and that they will remember this is just a song."

"I promise love." Edward said immediately.

Jake was more reluctant. "Fine." He finally growled after 3.7 minutes. I pressed play.

_(Bella): Just got off the phone with Edward, He's upset; He's going off about some Tribal Legend. Why can't he just trust you like I do?_

_(Jacob): I'm running shifts it is nearly midnight. Hey, when are you gonna come pick up your bike? He doesn't have to know of what you and I do.._

_(Bella): I have to stay in Forks! He says I'll get hurt. Would this happen if I didn't hang with mythical creatures?_

_(Jacob): I'm just waiting for the day, it's a matter of time, what your, looking for, has been her the whole time! When will you see that I will protect you? Your hand in mine? When will you see? You belong with me, You belong with me._

_(Edward): Isabella Swan, what were you thinking? I almost even crossed the boundary. Hunting in the middle of the woods, came across your scent, Have you gone crazy? Running mile by mile, and realized you went out of town._

_(Bella): C'mon Edward, just please don't freak out._

_(Edward): Silly girl, I taught you better than that. What are you doing with Jacob Black?_

_(Bella): Edward, what's the deal? I haven't seen him in weeks, or—_

_(Edward): Bella, he's a werewolf, they can't control their tempers. I think it's better if you would stay, behind the line_

_(Bella) Edward, Oh, please I am fine! Why won't you just believe? You don't understand me! And if you know what's right from wrong, why can't you see? Why won't you just believe?_

_(Edward) Don't cry, It's you I'll always care for, You could see him sometime, maybe, If we could all agree, _

_(Bella): You belong with me. _

_(Edward): Oh, I remember coming to your house for the very first time, _

_(Jacob): Don't know what you see in him, I don't know why I crossed the line,_

_(Edward): We share our favourite songs,_

_(Jacob): I know you dream of me._

_(Edward): Don't you know where you belong?_

_(Jacob): You know you love me…_

_(Bella): Don't you see I just can't choose? Time will tell where I belong, we can't guarantee. Only time, you'll see. I don't want this to turn into a dark war. All this time, it's both of you I've adored, maybe, You belong with me, You belong with me. Maybe you belong with me. Don't you doubt me, baby, you could belong with me. You belong with me. _

"Well. That was.. accurate." Jacob said.

Emmett, Alice and everyone else but Edward started laughing "They got you guys bang on!" Emmett yelled. Edward looked embarrassed, but Jacob didn't look affected at all. I looked for a song that would embarrass him for a change.

**A/N: If you have any suggestions for songs, please comment to tell me! Next Song: You Belong With Me (Jacob Black Remix)**


	6. Bella You Belong With Me

**Disclaimer: See other disclaimers.**

Chapter 6: You Belong With Me (Jacob Black remix)

"Okay everyone, this one is called You Belong with Me" Before I could finish, Emmett interrupted.

"We already saw this one! Pick a different one!" He said loudly.

"I wasn't finished." I hissed "You Belong with Me Jacob Black Remix." Edward growled when he heard the title. I didn't stop him. The music began.

_You're in the woods with your vampire Edward Cullen_

_He_'_s always whining and complaining, he's so sullen_

_Cause he doesn't get you're human like I do._

_I'm at the gym it's a typical Tuesday night_

_Lifting' the kind of weights he doesn't like_

_And he'll never know your family like I do._

_But he sparkles _

_And I'm so hairy_

_He's so sexy _

_And I'm so scary _

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That you hate Vampires and love Canines._

_If you could see that I'm the wolf who understands you _

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You Belong with me._

_Hanging out in Forks while he's in Italy_

_Can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Howling at the moon_

_Thinking to myself_

"_Hey isn't Ed sleazy?"_

_And You've got a beauty that could light up this whole town._

_Haven't seen it since he brought those biters around_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that._

_Hey Whatcha doin with a sucker so whack?_

_He's so pale,_

_I'm so tan_

_He's kinda bitchy _

_And I'm all man_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That you hate vampires and love canines._

_If you could see that I'm the wolf who understands you _

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You Belong with me._

_**Music**_

_If you could see that I'm the wolf who understands you_

_I'm down on all fours so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me. _

_If you could see that I'm the wolf who understands you _

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You Belong with me._

_If you could see that I'm the wolf who understands you _

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You Belong with me. (You belong with me)_

After the song finished, Edward growled and sent a deathly glare at Jake, who finally looked embarrassed.

When Jake saw five angry vampires glaring at him he put his hands up in surrender. "Please remember I did not write this." He obviously forgot vampires have awesome hearing when he mumbled to himself: "I wish I had, but I didn't." Edward lunged at him when Renesmee cried

"Daddy, stop!" Edward stopped immediately. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist protectively.

"She's _mine_" He growled. I turned around in his arms and gave him a long kiss until they started clearing their throats.

Now that I had gotten my revenge on Jake, I was open to any songs. "Do you guys see any songs you find interesting?" I asked

Emmett smiled "How about this one?" he said and pointed at the screen.

**A/N: I have 7 chapters to go unless you guys tell me more songs! Next song is: I kissed a Cold One. **


	7. I Kissed a Cold One

**Disclaimer: I did own Twilight… Once… but it was a dream. I also do not own these songs, or their lyrics.**

Chapter 7: I Kissed a Cold One

The song Emmett was pointing to turned out to be "I kissed a Cold one." I clicked on it, and when Jacob saw the title, he growled. Edward smirked, and Alice was bouncing. "Jake, if you're going to get mad and phase, maybe you shouldn't watch this." I suggested.

"I'll be fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Okay…" I clicked play

_I saw him at my new high school,_

_Not my intentions._

_Never been asked out by any man, _

_Lost my discretion._

_It's not what, _

_I'm used to,_

_Just, look so odd and cool,_

_I got a crush on you!_

_I'm quite obsessed, did I mention?_

_I kissed a cold one and I liked it,_

_Touch of his icy cold skin,_

_I kissed a cold one, just to try it._

_I bet Jess is Jealous!_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right,_

_It's a big hit in Twilight._

_I kissed a cold one and I liked it!_

_I liked it!_

_No, unlike Mike, you smell quite nice._

_But, does it matter?_

_Compared to Jake you're kinda tame._

_Screw human nature._

_It is now New Moon…_

_Great! Now I love Jake, too._

_Now that I've saved you… from your own doom_

_We're engaged!_

_I kissed a cold one and I liked it,_

_Touch of his icy cold skin,_

_I kissed a cold one, just to try it._

_I bet Jess is Jealous!_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right,_

_It was a big hit in Twilight._

_I kissed a cold one and I liked it!_

_I liked it!_

_Victoria died, Jake I despise._

_After my wedding, my vampire life!_

_Blood not hard to resist, Jake imprints!_

_Nessie's half human! Irina denies it! _

_Ain't no big deal! _

_Aro says we're innocent!_

_I kissed a cold one and I like it,_

_I can live forever with my husband!_

_Renesmee is in love with my best friend!_

_Jake is just as happy about it!_

_The Volturi are gone, James coven is dead_

_They won't bother me again!_

_I am a cold one and I like it!_

_I love it!_

The song ended. No one said anything, and Jake wasn't even shaking.

"That was creepily accurate." Carlisle said

"Yeah," Edward started "I'm beginning to wonder how these people know what happened in our lives."

"We can find out later!" Alice bounced "Can I pick a song now?!" I nodded in assent. She pointed to something on the screen.

**Tell me if you have any song suggestions! Review please! Next song: Nessie's Mom.**


	8. Nessie's Mom

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I do not own any TV show, book, movie, or anything else I post on FanFiction. I do not own YouTube, The songs, or their lyrics.**

Chapter 8: Nessie's Mom

I clicked on the one that Alice was pointing to**. **It turned out to be a parody of Stacy's Mom. When it started, I automatically realized it was in Jacob's point of view.

_Nessie's Mom has got it going on._

_Nessie's Mom has got it going on._

_Nessie's Mom has got it going on._

_Nessie's Mom has got it going on._

_Nessie, wanna hang out after school? (After school)_

_We can walk down La Push (Walk down La Push)_

_Did your Mom get back from her hunting trip? (Hunting trip)_

_Is she there? Or is she at her and Edward's crypt? (Her and Edward's crypt)_

_She knows I'm not just the teenage boy that I used to be,_

_I'm a shape shifting werewolf; I think we can all agree…_

_Nessie's Mom has got it going on!_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long!_

_Nessie might be my own destiny!_

_And I know it might be wrong, but I also love Nessie's Mom!_

_Nessie's Mom has got it going on._

_Nessie's Mom has got it going on._

_Nessie, do you remember Breaking Dawn? (Breaking Dawn)_

_I still loved your mom, but then you came along (You came along)_

_I could tell she didn't like it by the way she glared. (Way she glared)_

_I couldn't resist and she'd have to share. (She'd have to share)_

_I know imprinting might seem quite crazy, but Nessie now you belong with me!_

_Renesmee, c'mon, you've got it goin on!_

_You're all I want and I've waited for so long!_

_Nessie, can't you see, I was only kidding!_

_Nessie, you know where you belong, and I no longer love your Mom_

_**Guitar Solo**_

_Renesmee, c'mon, you've got it going on! (Got it going on)_

_You're all I want and I've waited for so long! (Waited for so long)_

_Nessie, can't you see? I was only kidding!_

_Ahhh…_

_Nessie, C'mon! (Ahhh)_

_I'm in love with… Nessie c'mon! Ahhh…_

_Renesmee can't you see, I was only kidding!_

_You know where you belong, and I no longer love your mom._

The song ended. Edward had been growling throughout the entire thing and was prepared to launch himself at Jake, when Renesmee suddenly said "Stop! Daddy, he didn't write it! I thought it was sweet!" Edward battled with himself for a moment until he decided to stay on Renesmee's good side.

"Love, can I pick a song?" He asked. I told him 'of course!' and he pointed to the next song on the list.

**Next song: Nessie's Dad!**


	9. See You Again: Edward's Song

**A/N: I have four more songs after this one! If you know of any Twilight song parodies that I haven't done please tell me! I know last chapter I said I was going to Nessie's dad, but it was really weird, so I'm doing this instead.**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Twilight. Let's not make me sad by having to repeat it.**

Chapter 9: See You Again: Edward's Song.

Before I clicked on the song Emmett said "Wait, what did it mean 'Nessie, do you remember Breaking Dawn?'" He recalled the lyrics perfectly which is one reason I love being a vampire.

"I don't know." Carlisle said "I have no idea what Breaking Dawn is or how these people know anything about us."

I issued my usual warning to Jake about getting mad. After he agreed to go outside to phase, I pressed play.

_I got my sights set on you. And I'm ready to kill._

_I have a bloody thirst that will never be tamed._

_I knew you were something special_

_When you weren't afraid._

_Now I can't wait to see you again…_

_I got a way of knowing when something is right,_

_I feel like I shouldn't know you, and end your life._

'_Cuz I feel this dry sensation, when you are in sight,_

_But I can't wait to see you again._

_The last time I saw you I was in total doubt!_

_I w-w-wondered what you were thinkin 'bout_

_Decided not to breathe! You asked 'What's wrong with me?'_

_Your best friend Jacob said exactly what was up with me._

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

_My thirst will rest till then _

_Oh, well, I, I can't wait to see you again._

_I got this crazy feeling, deep inside_

_When I went ahead and let you into my life,_

_I am a mind reader, but yours is secret to mine_

_That you can't wait …To see me again._

_The last time I saw you I was in total doubt!_

_I w-w-wondered what you were thinkin 'bout_

_Decided not to breathe! You asked 'What's wrong with me?'_

_Your best friend Jacob said exactly what was up with me._

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

_My thirst will rest till then _

_Oh, well, I, I can't wait to see you again._

_I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to kill._

_The last time I saw you I was in total doubt!_

_I w-w-wondered what you were thinkin 'bout_

_Decided not to breathe! You asked 'What's wrong with me?'_

_Your best friend Jacob said exactly what was up with me._

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

_My thirst will rest till then _

_Oh, well, I, I can't wait to see you again._

_Well, well I can't wait to see you again._

_See you again_

Everyone was quiet, their eyes wide. "That was creepily accurate." Edward said. We all nodded in agreement. "After we're done with these songs, we need to find out how these people know so much about us. I'm guessing it has something to do with the things they keep mentioning. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn."

**A/N: After I'm done with all my other fanfics, I might make, I sequel-ish to this about them reading the books. If I do, it would probably be really bad. But I might anyway.**


	10. Bite the Girl

**A/N: It occurs to me, I'm getting 100- 160 hits per day, yet I'm only getting 4 reviews? What is up with that?! PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me if you know any twilight song parodies.**

Chapter 10: Bite the girl.

When I saw the title, I immediately warned Jacob. "This is about my becoming a vampire. Can you handle it?" I asked

"I'll be fine. I'll just remember I have Nessie now." Edward growled, but I was fine with it. I started the song.

_Oooh, yum, yum, yum, yum. (Bite the girl!)_

_Bite the girl. There, you smell her, sitting right next to you._

_Her mind don't got a lot to say, is there something about her?_

_And you don't know why, but she's gotta die,_

_You wanna…Bite the girl._

_Yes! You want her! Look at her you know you do!_

_Is it_ _possible to get her alone with you? _

_There's one way to ask her…_

_It won't take a word, is it that absurd?_

_Go on and…Bite the girl (Bite the girl)_

_Shalalala my oh, my, looks like the girl's gonna cry_

_He ain't gonna, Bite the girl._

_Shalalala you drive me mad!_

_Such a shame, too bad, ain't gonna, bite the girl!_

_Just bite the girl…_

_Now, here's your moment!_

_This won't be her doom!_

_Boy, you better do it before New Moon,_

_These times are better._

_She says some words, you say you might prefer_

_If you don't bite the girl. (Bite the girl)_

_Shalalala you say you're the bad guy,_

_Don't wanna say goodbye._

_Ain't gonna bite the girl,_

_Shalalala, ain't that sad?_

_Such a shame, too bad_

_You gonna give Mike the girl?_

_Shalalala, she ain't scared! Is she prepared?_

_Go on and bite the girl!_

_Shalalala, wow, oh, wow!_

_She's your bride now!_

_Go on and bite the girl._

_Go on and bite the girl. (Bite the girl)_

_Ooh, hahaha, bite the girl _

_Ooh, hahaha, bite the girl _

_Shalala! Shalala!_

_Go on and bite the girl._

_Shalala! Shalala!_

_Go on and… bite the girl._

_Shalalala, my, oh, my, looks like the boy ain't shy, he bit the girl!_

_Shalalala, aren't you glad? Now you're a dad!_

_You bit the girl!!!_

_Shalala, Shalala, he went and bit the girl, Shalala, Shalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

_Kiss the girl, cause you bit the girl._

_Goon and kiss the girl!_


	11. Life Story

**A/N: After this song, I only have 1 left! I Don't own Twilight or anything else mentioned in this story, so lets not make me sad by saying so.**

Chapter 11: Life story.

I just chose one at random, and it turned out to be a Love story Taylor Swift parody. I pressed play.

_It all began, when I first saw you, _

_Your coal black eyes, my fantasy starts._

_Though I'm still standing there._

_The fan lightly blows my hair._

_Brightly shining lights, see the party, the prom gowns._

_As we make our way through the crowd,_

_So we can be alone. We start to dance slow._

_You could be my Romeo, this is something special._

_And you swore to me it would be something I'd regret,_

_And you kept denying this was something we both wanted so..._

_And I said;_

_'Edward change me while I'm still young, I've been waiting for this too long,_

_You'll be my prince and I'll be your princess._

_Complete my life story, all you have to do is say yes!'_

_So we sneak out to our meadow, so I can see you,_

_Glitter in the sun like a diamond in the light._

_I close my eyes, escape this sweet reality a little while-ile, Oh oh!_

_Edward when you said we could never be together,_

_and that I should just move on and forget._

_But you meant too much to me and I wasn't ready to let go..._

_So I said,_

_'Edward change me while I'm still young, I've been waiting for this too long,_

_You'll be my prince and I'll be your princess._

_Complete my life story, all you have to do is say yes!_

_Edward take me, it's really not that big of a deal._

_Sure, our love is difficult, but I feel_

_We shouldn't be afraid, and there's nothing to stress_

_Complete my life story, all you have to do is say yes!'..Oh Oh.._

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever going to come around._

_My faith in you was fading,_

_When you said your condition aloud,_

_And I said_

_'Edward change me while I'm still young, _

_I've been preparing and I'm ready to become, There's nothing to fear, just do this for me.'_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_'Marry me, Isabella Swan, then I'll change you and won't postpone._

_I love you and that's all I really know, _

_I talked to Carlisle, Alice picked you a white dress,_

_I'll complete your life story, Bella just say yes.'_

_ooh, oh, oh, oh, It all began when I first saw you._

The song ended, and I would've been crying if I could. I looked around and everyone (Except Emmett and Jake) had the same teary-eyed expression on. Edward picked me up and kissed me. Jake wasn't even mad. "That was beautiful." I said. Everyone nodded and agreed with me. I took a deep breath, and said, "So, the next song!" Jacob picked one

**A/N: Last chapter next! I hope everyone has been enjoying reading this as much as I have writing this. Please review! Also, next chapter I will list everyone who reviewed.**


	12. 7 Things I Love About Jacob

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I have been busy. Anyway, someone said to say the songs they were parodying, so here goes (In order): 7 things (Miley Cyrus), I kissed a girl (Katy Perry), I wanna be like Edward Cullen wasn't a parody, Barbie Girl (??), You belong with me (Taylor Swift), You Bong with me (Taylor Swift), I kissed a girl (Katy Perry), Stacy's Mom (??) See You Again (Miley Cyrus), Kiss the girl (Ashley Tisdale), Love Story (Taylor Swift), 7 things. I don't own twilight or any songs. **

Chapter 12: 7 things I love about Jacob.

Since Jacob was picking, I was cautious. It was a different version of the first song we had heard, but instead of Edward, it was about Jacob. I immediately removed my shield and warned Edward. "Okay everyone," I started "This is 7 things I love about Jacob." Everyone growled. I pressed play anyway.

_I probably wouldn't say this, _

_But it's hard enough not to stare,_

_At his glorious eight pack,_

_And his chest so bare._

_But the gossip, that he lost it,_

_It's impossible for me not to share._

_But I see it hasn't changed,_

_Oh please, Taylor, stay the same,_

_You need to hear. Listen here._

_The many things I love about Jake!_

_The many things I love about Jake!_

_Oh Jake!_

_Not tame, insane, his temperature!_

_His biceps are bigger!_

_How he laughs, and doesn't lie,_

_He really never said goodbye!_

_Though he's a jerk when he acts like Sam, that's kinda hot!_

_Jake we all need a man like you!_

_And another thing I love the most about him,_

_He's a legend_

_Though some say he's 'Too violent'_

_For their own tastes,_

_That's not what I needed to hear now, _

_Werewolves are the best mythology!_

_Only if you've seen it, you'd believe it._

_No bloodsucker could defeat it._

_It is clear._

_Once you're team Jacob Black,_

_There's no chance you'll be going back, it's sincere!_

_The many things I love about Jake!_

_Not tame, insane, his temperature!_

_His biceps are bigger!_

_How he laughs, and doesn't lie,_

_He really never said goodbye!_

_Though he's a jerk when he acts like Sam, that's kinda hot!_

_Jake we all need a man like you!_

_And another thing I love the most about him,_

_He's a legend._

_In addition to all the great things, that we seem to like,_

_I'm probably going to mention, all that seems about right…_

_The many more things I love about Jake!_

_His new hair, his piercing eyes, the funny feeling I get inside!_

_He makes me laugh! And man I cried! _

_Did I mention; he'll never die!_

_His skin: Hot, tanned, burning 108.9!_

_He's half canine!_

_I cannot wait, 'till New Moon, Ohhh!_

_And the thing, I love the most about him…_

_His perfection!_

Voices all burst out at once.

"Who the hell is Taylor?" Jacob asked

"What's New Moon?" Emmett yelled

Edward was pouting. I cheered him up with a kiss. Then I said something "This next song will be the last of these song's we'll listen to. They are causing too much fighting in our family." I chose the last song.

**A/N: Next chapter is the last! I'm going to surprise you with the song.**


	13. New New Moon

**A/N: Last chapter! This song is to Boom Boom Pow. Disclaiming now… I do not own any websites, songs, books etc. That are mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 13: New New Moon

The last song I chose was called _New New Moon,_ and was hopefully going to not make anyone angry. I pressed play.

_Gotta read that._

_Gotta watch that._

_Gotta wear that._

_Gotta spoof that… that… that._

_(New New moon) Gotta read that. (New New Moon)_

_Gotta watch that (New New Moon)_

_Gotta wear that (New New Moon)_

_Gotta spoof that. (New New Moon)_

_Now. (New New Moon)_

_Now. (New New Moon)_

_(New New Moon)_

_Yo, I got that book wit' Bella's plot,_

_That teenage angsty overload,_

_I got them Twilight clothes!_

_That vampire glow!_

_I hate to admit, I like that Quasi- emo hit!_

_I got that, (New New Moon) _

_Gotta watch that, (New New Moon)_

_I like that pretty boy Ed,_

_Yeah, I romance the undead, _

_He went all ditch- ditch on me, now I'm confused in the head!_

_I'm just so tortured and miffed,_

_Think I'll go jump off a cliff,_

_Das in that New New Moon, that Twilight, New New Moon._

_Let me see it now, (New New Moon)_

_Gotta watch that (New New Moon)_

_Gotta wear that (New New Moon)_

_Gotta spoof that (New New Moon)_

_Now. (New New Moon)_

_Now. (New new Moon)_

_(New New Moon, New New Moon)_

_I'm that vampire that got away,_

_Ya'll hear that girl's heart break!_

_I'll make a stop in Italy,_

_Try to self- immolate,_

_Volturi turn me away,_

_I'll step outside in the day,_

_I'm like a lovesick bat, _

_So you can suck on that!_

_I'm a beast when I transform,_

_To protect humans I am sworn,_

_Faster, Bigger, Hotter, Stronger,_

_Savin' Bella from the water_

_Cuz' she jumped and nearly drowned,_

_She's up on the rebound,_

_She needs a man to hook up wit_

_Since Edward's outta town!_

_I transform like them beasts!_

_I transform like them beasts!_

_Here we go, _

_I dunno,_

_Twilight high, Eclipse low, breakin that dawn with the…_

_New Moon!_

_Spoofs so hot that I annoy fanboys_

_Riffin on Twilight and BOOM BOOM!_

_Vampires and chicks full of GLOOM, GLOOM!_

_Puttin this stuff up on… _

_Fans be a watchin, watchin, we be like New Moon!_

The song ended. "We know what Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking dawn are now." Edward said

"What are they?" Emmett said, still oblivious.

"They're BOOKS, dummy!" Alice yelled at him "We really should read those!" She suggested as she bounced from hyperactivity.

"Nah, we were already there for what happened, so why bother?" I said

Everyone was agreeing when Nessie popped in and said "I wasn't there for any of it! Can I at least read them?"

"Sure Renesmee," We quickly agreed "You can get them out of the library tomorrow."

**A/N: And that's the end! I hope everyone enjoyed my story! Here are all the people that reviewed…**

**Edwardcullenlvr17**

**IWantBothSalvatoreBrothers**

**Lana**

**Mixmatched9**

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**


	14. Edward Cullen Had A Volvo

**A/N: I'm back! I know this is supposed to be completed, but I made up a song that has to do with Twilight, so I had to share it here. It's a really stupid song, but who cares! Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight. The song is to the tune of Old McDonald.**

Chapter 14: Edward Cullen had a Volvo.

A few weeks after the mania of songs we found, I found one more.

"Come here everyone!" I yelled unnecessarily.

"What's the matter love?" Edward ran over to me as everyone else walked in.

"I found one more song, I think it's going to be funny, and I doubt it will insult anyone. Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course!" Alice trilled. I pressed play.

_Edward Cullen had a Volvo_

_V-O-L-V-O_

_And on that Volvo he had hot wax_

_V-O-L-V-O_

_With some hot wax here!_

_And some hot wax there!_

_Here some wax, there some wax_

_Everywhere some wax, wax!_

_Edward Cullen had a Volvo_

_V-O-L-V-O_

_And on that Volvo he had silver paint_

_V-O-L-V-O_

_With silver paint here!_

_And silver paint there!_

_Here some paint, there some paint,_

_Everywhere some paint, paint!_

_Edward Cullen had a Volvo_

_V-O-L-V-O_

"Wow." Edward said when the song ended. "That was a stupid song." Emmett was running around in circles, singing the song to annoy everyone.

"EDWARD CULLEN HAD A VOLVO V-O-L-V-O!" Emmett was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, gosh, I'm never showing any of you another song again!" I exclaimed

**A/N: That's all I swear! Unless I think of another song, or find a new one.**


	15. Jacob Got Run Over By A Volvo

**A/N: I know I said that there would be no more chapters, BUT, I found a ton of other twilight parodies (Well, not a ton, but A lot.) So I decided to continue my story. Disclaimer: Twilight and the songs belong to their rightful owners. I only own this plot. Also, thank you to acnctwilightluva for suggesting this song.**

Chapter 15: Jacob Got Run Over By a Volvo

I had promised everyone that I wouldn't show them any more song parodies about us, but I couldn't resist sharing this one with at least Edward.

"Edward, come here!" I said, knowing he would hear me.

"What is it love?" He was at my side instantly and I greeted him with a kiss.

"I found another song parody, and I just had to share it. I'm not going to show anyone else, though." I looked at him with inquisitive eyes, asking if he wanted to hear it.

He nodded, and I pressed play.

_Jacob got run over by a Volvo,_

_Walking home from Bella's Christmas eve,_

_You can go ahead and blame Edward, _

_But I'm telling you Edward was with me._

_They'd been talking about Edward,_

_And he'd begged her to see sense,_

_But it ended with a fight,_

_And he stormed out the door into the snow._

_When Bella found him Christmas morning,_

_At the scene of the attack,_

_He had tire prints on his forehead,_

_And incriminating blood stains on his back._

_Jacob got run over by a Volvo,_

_Walking home from Bella's Christmas eve,_

_You can go ahead and blame Edward, _

_But I'm telling you Edward was with me._

_Now we're all so proud of Bella,_

_She's been taking this so well,_

_See her out there with the Cullens,_

_Playing baseball and umpiring with them all._

_It's not Christmas without Jacob,_

_All the Cullens dressed in black,_

_And we all just can't help but wonder,_

_Should we open up his gifts or send them back._

_Jacob got run over by a Volvo,_

_Walking home from Bella's Christmas eve,_

_You can go ahead and blame Edward, _

_But I'm telling you Edward was with me._

_Now the goose is on the table, _

_And we're here with the pack,_

_There's a black and silver candle,_

_That would've matched the hair on Jacob's back._

_Charlie's warned all friends and neighbours,_

_To get ready to run,_

_They should never give a license,_

_To a boy who drives a Volvo and hates the sun._

_Jacob got run over by a Volvo,_

_Walking home from Bella's Christmas eve,_

_You can go ahead and blame Edward, _

_But I'm telling you Edward was with me._

_Jacob got run over by a Volvo,_

_Walking home from Bella's Christmas eve,_

_You can go ahead and blame Edward, _

_But I'm telling you Edward was with me._

At the end of the song, both of us burst out laughing. "Love, thank you for showing me that. It's hilarious!"

"What's so funny?" Alice was suddenly next to Edward.

"A new song parody." I choked out through the laughs. I could tell Alice wanted to see it, so I pressed play, and by the end she was hysterical with laughs. Then Jacob walked in.

"What's so funny?" He asked, and we all burst out laughing again.

**A/N: That's this chapter! Give me a review if you're happy I started this story again!**


	16. Pixie With a Gift

**A/N: Thank you to .Windclan for suggesting this song. It is an original song, so it's not a parody. This chapter is in Alice's point of view. Disclaimer: The song belongs to Bella Cullen Project, and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 16: Pixie With a Gift.

I knew that we weren't supposed to look for songs about us, but I just had to find one about me! I mean, Edward and Bella are great, but I needed to know if someone appreciated _me_. After hours of searching I found one. "Everyone come look at this!" I said, knowing they would hear. Jasper was the first one that came.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I found a song about me!" I announced when everyone came, I had seen that everyone would want to hear it, so I just pressed play.

_She's a bonafide pixie with a gift._

_Give her two whole minutes _

_And she'll show you how the weather shifts._

_Doesn't know where she came _

_But she knows where she's going,_

_Step aside; gotta do some genuine mind –blowing!_

_Don't be fooled by her tiny little size, _

_She's got fire in her eyes,_

_Always knows she's gonna win the prize…_

_NO SURPRISE!_

_She's like a fairy princess _

_In a punk rock band!_

_She don't need assistance cause,_

_Man, she's the girl with a plan!_

_Grand Theft Auto ain't a problem with her,_

_Just step up on the gas,_

_And she'll show you she's a blur!_

_Fabricating evidence is fun,_

_But don't cross her path,_

_She's more lethal than a gun!_

_Chat her up; see how your spirits lift,_

_But it's all been predicted,_

_She's a pixie with a gift._

_PIXIE WITH A GIFT!_

_Music_

_She's like a fairy princess _

_In a punk rock band!_

_She don't need assistance cause,_

_Man, she's the girl with a plan!_

I was beaming. I was a little annoyed that they called me a pixie, but the rest was super flattering.

"Alice that was a great song, and it really told people who you were." Jasper said

I was really happy. I downloaded it onto my iPod.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I should have one up tomorrow if I'm not busy! Please review! I need to know that people are enjoying it to continue!**


	17. It's Recreation, Not Suicide

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know I said I would have this up by the next day, but I got piled with homework. This is still in Alice's POV.**

**I still don't own twilight. I do, however own this concept.**

Chapter 17: It's Recreation, Not Suicide

I loved the song that The Bella Cullen Project did about me, I looked for other things they did. The one I found, I decided not to share with anyone, because I knew it would make them sad.

_Is it a problem that I want to hear your voice?_

_Don't tell me no,_

_I wanna make this choice_In my mind Ill set you high above the rest  
_Can I stop before I fall?  
This is your final test.  
Tick tick tick  
It's Recreation, Not Suicide  
When you told me you loved me,  
Why did you lie?  
Oh Sweet Edward, you're on my mind.  
Its recreation, not suicide  
I'm gonna miss you but I'm doing this for me  
My heart is broken and its fallen to the sea  
I'm into danger  
I've forgotten what you said  
I just hope that I don't end up dead.  
Tick tick tick  
Its recreation, not suicide  
When you told me you loved me,  
Why did you lie?  
Oh sweet Edward, you're on my mind.  
Its recreation, not suicide.  
If you don't like the way I live  
well that's too bad  
cause you're gone with the wind  
Tick tick tick  
Its recreation, not suicide  
When you told me you loved me,  
Why did you lie?  
Oh sweet Edward, you're on my mind.  
Its recreation, not suicide__._

I was sad. Was that really the way Bella felt when we left? I felt so bad for her, I ran downstairs and gave her a big hug.

**A/N: Next song: Rosy**


	18. Rosy

**A/N: You have to thank .Windclan for introducing Bella Cullen Project to me. Their songs are AWESOME! I cried when I first heard this song, its sad. **** This song is in Rosalie's POV. I don't own anything in this story.**

Chapter 18: Rosy

I went onto the computer. When Alice showed us the song about her yesterday, I saw a related video called Rosy. I called everyone to the computer to listen to the song.

"I found a song related to me." I announced. Without letting them say anything, I pressed play.

_I thought my life was perfect  
Long curls and frilly pink  
A life of pure desire  
Never even had to think  
The world thrown up before me  
Decided by my peers  
Until those fatefu__l words  
In my porcelain ears  
Rosalie  
Your beauty makes our blood curdle  
Rosalie  
Your face alone could turn the world  
But beauty comes at a price  
Comes at a price  
You gave up your life  
All pink and rosy  
A husband undeserving  
Left me in my pain  
A drop of blood among the snow  
A shadow in the rain  
I thought no one could save me  
I prepared myself to die  
The last thing I saw there  
Was a pair of golden eyes.  
Rosalie  
Your beauty makes our blood curdle  
Rosalie  
Your face alone could turn the world  
But beauty comes at a price  
You gave up your life  
All pink and rosy  
All pink and rosy_

Everyone was sobbing silent tears at the end. Even Jacob 'Had something in his eye'

Then Emmett yelled "GROUP HUG!" And they all came in and gave me a hug all at once.

**A/N: Please suggest songs! I don't have one set for next chapter!**


	19. Emo Vampire Song

**A/N: This is the Second-last song I have lined up! So PLEASE suggest songs if you want this fanfic to continue! The Song belongs to Key of awesome, and I don't own twilight either. Also, if you're looking for a serious Twilight fanfiction to read, you should try Forever Yours, Bella Swan. I have it on my favourites list. Bella's POV**

Chapter 19: Emo Vampire Song

I had found a new song about us, and I was itching to share it with everyone, but they had all gone hunting. So I would show it to Edward, Renesmee and Jake. "Guys, come here! I found a new song!" Everyone enjoyed these songs, so they were there in a flash.

"What's itcalled?" Edward asked

"The Emo Vampire song." I replied. Edward's expression turned confused and disbelieving. I pressed play.

_I'll never be an emo vampire  
Setting tweenaged loins on fire  
I've got nothing in common with the vampires of today  
They gaze at girls and pout and brood and then just run away  
This Twilight hack thinks she can come along and change the Vampire rules  
I guess sleeping in coffins and wearing capes, suddenly isn__'t cool  
Girls wont climb up trees with me or canoodle in the grass  
And when I play Vampire baseball I always get picked last  
Seriously dudes. That's a human you just picked over me.  
I've seduced all kinds of women from all over the world  
But, now the only dates I get are with chunky gothic girls  
When did all these Vampires become abstinent and whiny  
When I walk into the sun I don't get all bright and shiny  
Vampires don't have purity rings like undead Jonas Brothers  
If I cant score with these high school girls perhaps Ill go for their mothers  
Why not? When you're 600 years old there's no such thing as a cougar.  
Ill never be an emo vampire  
Setting tweenaged loins on fire  
I'll have no participation  
In this vampire pussification  
So wake me up when the world grows a pair of fangs  
You thought I was going to say balls didn't you?_

When the song ended, Jacob was laughing hysterically, Edward was still confused and Renesmee was laughing too.

"We are not Emo!" Edward said

"You are!" Jacob choked out

"Who is what?" Emmett, who just walked in, asked

"Edward is an Emo vampire." Jacob replied

"I have to agree with him there, bro." Emmett said while clapping Edward on the back.

**A/N: So how did you like it? If you suggest a song, I'll send Edward Cullen to your house to give you a hug! Or Jacob. Whichever you prefer. (I can't but I would!) **


	20. Cullen's Night Before Christmas

**A/N: Firstly, I have to say Hugs to those who reviewed! *Jacob hugs* * Edward hugs* secondly, thank you to acnctwilightandstarstruckluva for suggesting this.**

**Thirdly, this isn't a song, but a poem, which I do not own. This is now set Christmas Eve. I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 20: The Cullen's Night Before Christmas

It was the night before Christmas, and I was searching for things about us on YouTube that were Christmas related. I found a poem. Everyone was waiting around for me to find one, seeing as I was the most skilled. "I found one guys!" Everyone rushed over as I pressed play.

'_Twas the night before Christmas_

_And all through the mansion,_

_The Cullens were stirring_

_And Alice was dancing,_

_Stockings were hung _

_By Alice with care,_

_With hope that celebrations soon would be there_

_Jacob was nestled all snug in the couch,_

_Rose was all sneering,_

_And being a grouch,_

_Emmett and Jasper beginning a fight,_

_And Esme ensuring all was all right._

_Carlisle was quiet and reading a book,_

_And Alice was grinning, giving Jasper a look,_

_Nessie was sleeping, _

_All snug in Bella's arms,_

_And Edward was grinning,_

_A victim of his ladies' charms_

_When a noise from outside,_

_Made them all start_

_Santa was coming!_

_In his wee little cart._

_Eight pairs of Golden Eyes, _

_They watched him descend,_

_The surprise in their eyes, they didn't pretend._

_Eight tiny reindeer,_

_They shied away,_

_But presents must be delivered, this Christmas day._

_Santa's eyes sparkled as he eyed the Clan,_

_But he worked up the courage, for he was the man._

_The sled skidded and slid_

_Into the driveway_

_The reindeer quite nervous to be in the fray._

_Santa hopped off his sleigh_

_With his little sack_

_And reassured his reindeer _

_He would soon be back._

_He entered the house, didn't bother to knock  
The golden eyes watched and he entered, with shock  
A present for each of the assembled he had  
For all of __them had not been bad  
For Emmett he gave a stuffed teddy bear  
His eyes they did twinkle when Emmett just stared  
For Rose a small mirror with a quiet reflection  
So she could study her glorious perfection  
For Alice he gave the most perfect shoes  
She smiled and nodded as if she knew  
For Jasper a bookmark and a Dr. Phil book  
So he could feel better about the lives he took  
For Carlisle a book, the 'History of Dhamphir'  
With a wink and a whisper only he could hear  
For Esme a rose, gilded in gold  
Its perfection and beauty was joy to behold  
For Jacob he grinned and shook his head  
Jake was all snoring, even without a bed  
Two little presents he stuck on his side  
A brand new flea collar and a bone of rawhide  
As he came to see Nessie he gave quite a start  
She was growing so fast, as was her sweet heart  
In her hand he snuck her a library card  
And a book of plays by the famous bard  
With Bella and Edward, he stopped and he grinned  
A sprig of green upon them he pinned  
Mistletoe with little berries of white  
To remind them to kiss all through the night  
With a grin and a dash he ran to his sleigh  
The reindeer were all eager to be away  
With a wave and a laugh he flew out of sight  
Saying 'Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night'  
_

"Aw, that was so sweet!" Nessie cried

I removed my shield temporarily so Edward could read my mind _that kissing through the night sounds like a good idea_. I thought. He growled in assent.

We sent Renesmee to bed, and kissed until next morning.

**A/N: If you have any songs please suggest them!**


	21. Bree

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but I always try to update a soon as I can. Thank you to .Windclan for suggesting this song.**

Chapter 21: Bree

I found more songs by the same artist that had done the _Pixie with a Gift _and_ Rosy_, it was called Bree, probably about the newborn vampire that Victoria created. I called everyone to hear it. I knew everyone would want to, since most of us enjoyed these songs. I pressed play.

_You told me we were right  
You told me there was no other life  
They were weak, and we were strong  
Now we'__ve both never heard this song.  
We went to fight them  
Tried to bite them  
But they were strong  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Suddenly everyone was gone  
So I surrendered  
His heart so tender  
Maybe I could take them there  
But that would have taken me nowhere.  
This life is so unfair  
Unnatural in every factor  
Didn't even have to breathe air  
Which really helped when SHE was there  
Her blood was so sweet.  
Really just wanted to eat  
But they were there...  
... and that would have taken me nowhere  
Bree_

Now everyone was sad.

"I feel sorry for Bree. I wish we could've stopped Jane from killing her."

Renesmee, who had now finished the books, agreed. "She did seem repentant when she was talking to Jane."

**A/N: If you have any songs please suggest them if you want this story to continue!**


	22. New Moon Rap

**A/N: Thank you to pottergoose for suggesting this song. I think some of the lyrics are wrong. I still don't own Twilight or this song. Also, if anyone suggests songs, I will always use it. This is in Jacob's POV, and it's my first time writing from his point of view, so be nice.**

Chapter 22: New Moon Rap

Renesmee was telling me about the books she read that were about our adventures, and she told me New Moon was when Edward left. I looked for New Moon songs on YouTube, and I found a hilarious rap.

"Hey guys, come see this." I said, knowing they could hear. They came a little slower than they normally would, but I didn't care. "Listen to this song." I said and I pressed play before they could say anything.

_New Moon  
you left me standing alone  
without a dream in my__ heart  
without a love of my own  
WA WA WA WEREWOLF  
Bella  
I live with my dad,  
my life's so bad  
That's why I moved to Forks  
where it's rainy and sad.  
Dad's a detective  
his attention's selective  
totally missed that Edward's a dead kid  
Mom left us  
and that's a crime  
But the real reason she left  
I whine all the time.  
I'm an awkward junior, supa self aware  
pretty little reader doesn't fit in anywhere  
Walking disaster with daily contusions  
trouble equals vampires plus clumsy human  
My blood type brings all the boys to the yard  
and twilight is better than yours  
dang right, it's better than yours  
LA LA - LA LA - LA  
Two guys wanna hit this  
Can you believe my luck?  
But they immortal enemies so I guess I'm stuck  
Such a hard choice for a teenage child-  
Do I pick the Undead _

_Or Born to Be Wild?  
(OMG) How did he move  
(IMO) oh so fast so far  
(LOL) so he could save me  
(BBQ) and stop that car  
Jacob's in the friend zone  
pa-the-tic-ally sweet  
Edward's stalks and watches while I sleep  
I'm a teen monster bride Somebody help EEK!  
Dracula vs. Wolfman versus Dawson's Creek  
cause He's so Hot HOT  
Except he's not NOT  
Cuz he's ice cold C O L D  
Hundred years old O L D  
Ever since I laid my eyes on that evil boy  
Wanna live forever as his sexy toy  
Cuz I love him (him), he love on me (me)_

_I don't get any attention_

_Cause I cried my tears (tears), for half a year (year) You can't be mad at me  
If you liked it then you shoulda put your fangs in it x2  
If you leave then a werewolf's takin it  
If you liked it then y__ou shoulda put your fangs in it  
All the Edward Ladies _

_All the Edward Ladies  
All the Jacob Ladies_

_All the Jacob Ladies  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh uh oh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh OH  
Wuh uh oh uh oh oh uh oh oh uh uh oh_

Introducing Edward Cullen

My names Edward Cullen  
Call me undead Eddy  
My gaze is steady  
Step into my hood or my woods  
And Ill cut you like Freddy

King of the night  
And Ill bust all you jokers  
Party late, check the date  
this ain't Bram Stoker's!

Exsanguinate like Dracula  
dazzle while I'm mackin' ya  
Supa sweet like Chocula

_and my hair's spectacula  
Mess wit da Cullens  
Yo head get ripped off  
Crouching werewolf, hidden vampire  
'bout to set it off  
Esme is da mom  
Rosalie's da bomb  
Alice see da future but sometime she get it wrong  
Jasper make you feel  
Emmett made uh steel  
Carlisle is da daddy cuz he got da iron will  
I got 99 problems but a wolf ain't one  
If you're havin' girl problems i feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a wolf ain't one  
If you liked it then you shoulda put your fangs in it x2  
If you leave then a werewolf's takin it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put your fangs in it  
All the Edward Ladies_

_All the Edward Ladies  
All the Jacob Ladies _

_All the Jacob Ladies  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh uh oh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh OH  
Wuh uh oh uh oh oh uh oh oh uh uh oh  
Jacob Black on the mic  
Grandson o' Billy Black  
Jacob's been hustlin'  
twelve inch growth spurt  
with half-ton o' muscle  
You Cullens is weak  
glampires of the whack  
bet on the underdog  
I'm leader of the pack  
You're so emo, Edward  
Man, I'm throwing up  
While you out there cryin'  
man, I'm growin' up  
My name is JACOB!  
J-A-C-O-B double-D-O-double-G-Y_

_J-A-C-O-B double-D-O-double-G-Y  
And I Am Hungry like the wolf  
howl at the moon (Like a wolf)  
eat a grandma (Like a wolf)  
chew a milk bone (Like a wolf)  
Rebound girl (Like a wolf)_

Get a tattoo(Like a wolf)  
blow down your house(Like a wolf)  
shave my chest(Like a wolf)  
date Taylor Swift(Like a wolf)  
Stanky leg… Like a what?  
Cuz You can come to me an you can cry on my shoulder, girl  
An I don't even mind if you a little bit older, girl  
An I been hopin' prayin' that you be my new lover girl  
gonna catch you on the rebound do you wanna come over girl?  
If you liked it then you shoulda put your fangs in it 

_If you liked it then you shoulda put your fangs in it  
If you leave then a werewolf's takin it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put your fangs in it  
All the Edward Ladies_

_All the Edward Ladies  
All the Jacob Ladies _

_All the Jacob Ladies  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh uh oh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh OH_

Everyone was cracking up. Once everyone had calmed down, Edward said suddenly

"Don't call me Eddie. Ever."

"Whatever you say _Eddie."_ Emmett teased. Edward tackled him.


	23. Vampires Song Song

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. Thank you to acnctwilightandstarstruckluva for suggesting this idea. I do not own SpongeBob or YouTube or Twilight**

Chapter 23: Vampire Song Song

I was looking around on YouTube again, listening to some of those parodies, because they are actually really catchy, and I came across a new one. I called everyone into the computer room and pressed play

_We call this one, The Vampire song song _

_Let's run with the Vampires and sing our vampires song_

_Our V-A-M-P-I-R-E-S S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't believe in vampires I'll tell you why you're wrong._

_But it would help if you believed in the Cullens… Bum Bum Bum_

_V-A-M-P-I-R-E-S S-O-N-G song_

_V-A-M-P-I-R-E-S S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't believe in vampires I'll tell you why you're wrong._

_But it would help if you believed in the Cullens…_

_V-A-M-P-I-R-E-S S-O-N-G song_

_Say it quick!_

_Cullens! V-A-M-P-I-R-E-S song_

_Backwards! Good!_

_It would help!_

_It would help!_

_If you believed in the Cullens!_

"What the heck!" Emmett wasn't even amused

"That made no sense, and it was kind of random." Edward said

"Too bad. Hey! We should listen to more Bella Cullen Project soon!" Alice suggested. She had liked them ever since they did Pixie with a gift.


	24. Charlie's Answering Machine

**A/N: Thank you to edwardcullenlvr17 for suggesting this song, and the next two songs that will be coming up. No, I don't own Twilight or Bella Cullen Project or YouTube! Thanks for making me say it Fanfiction! Dumb disclaimers… (Grumbles and walks away)**

Chapter 24: Charlie's Answering Machine

Next time we had what was now officially dubbed by Alice as "Cullen/Black song night" We took her suggestion and listened to more Bella Cullen Project.

"What's the song called?" Alice asked

"It's called 'Charlie's Answering Machine" I answered just before I pressed play.

_Charlie's at the funeral, I'm sorry,_

_You have missed him, Leave your number at the tone,_

_And He'll get back to you._

_(Jacob) Bella, I know that you're home,_

_It's Jacob. Please don't run away from me._

_I will be there soon._

_Bella, don't do something rash_

_If you do, _

_I will have to kick your…_

_Um…I have to go._

_Because Charlie's at the funeral, I'm sorry,_

_You have missed him, Leave your number at the tone,_

_And He'll get back to you._

_(Alice) Bella, I am coming over,_

_I have seen something that you need to hear._

_Edward deeply misses you _

_He might do something that you and he will both regret._

_Because Charlie's at the funeral, I'm sorry,_

_You have missed him, Leave your number at the tone,_

_And He'll get back to you._

_(Edward) Charlie, please give Bella this message from me,_

_I know that she is in a better place. _

_No, I never wanted to hurt her._

_I just wanted to keep her safe._

_I'm sorry things ended up this way._

_Because Charlie's at the funeral, I'm sorry,_

_You have missed him, Leave your number at the tone,_

_And He'll get back to you._

_And he'll get back to you._

Everyone was kind of sad, because it was a sad song until Alice piped up and said "I didn't call you though! They got it wrong!"

"It's because the song is called Charlie's answering machine, so I guess these are calls that you might have made." I answered

"Okay! I can't wait until next Cullen/Black song night!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This story could go on forever, but I'm only going to do 30 chapters. I put songs in the order they were requested, so if you have a Twilight-related song, you may want to suggest it soon! I already have 5 lined up, so if you have one, review RIGHT NOW!**


	25. Bella's Lullaby

**A/N: Okay, last chapter I kinda lied. I'm probably going to have more than 30. So never mind. Maybe 35 if there are enough songs suggested.**

Chapter 25: Bella's Lullaby

We took Alice's suggestion and listened to The Bella Cullen Project for the next few weeks. The next song was one Edward picked without telling any of us.

"Ready everyone?" He asked before pressing play.

_Life was like a moonless night  
Shrouded in the stars  
Beauty can be such a fright  
But now you're in my arms  
You are my life now  
Can't you see  
Id cross oceans  
Id swim seas  
To be with you  
That's enough for me.  
Your face is like a poison  
Intoxicating me  
How can we live forever  
When our love can never be.  
You are my life now  
Can't you see  
Id cross oceans  
Id swim seas  
To be with you  
That's enough for me._

I was crying. Well, I would have been if I could. Edward's Lullaby is beautiful, and it's just music, but this seemed to communicate his love perfectly. The others seemed to notice that we were having a private moment and they left. As soon as they did, I kissed him with verve.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness, but I couldn't think of ****anything else. I still have 4 songs planned, and I have room for 6 more! Submit your ideas people!**_  
_


	26. Out of the Blue

**A/N: after this song, I have 4 more songs. Suggest songs if you have any. Please *Puppy dog eyes* and as you know, I don't own anything in this story.**

Chapter 26: Out of the Blue

For the next weeks we listened to Bella Cullen Project. I absolutely loved them! They seemed to really understand us. Today, Renesmee chose a song.

"Okay everyone." She said "This song is called Out of the Blue" She pressed play

_What do you do when life gets burning?  
Tick tock, clock, the wheels are turning  
Out of the blue  
Stamp your feet, defiance is looming  
Don't give up, your rose bud's blooming  
Out of the blue_

Out of the blue comes a face  
where your faith is placed  
Out of the blue  
you don't fit in  
while your smile is running thin

What do you do when life gets rough?  
Hitchhike home with all your stuff  
Out of the blue  
Nothing's right and something's wrong  
but you keep on holding strong  
Out of the blue

Out of the blue comes a face  
with the utmost grace  
Out of the blue  
you are scared  
and the monster's teeth are bared

Out of the blue

"Aw… That song was kind of sad." Alice said "But I really liked it. Hey what do you suppose it's about?"

"I think its about when before and when Edward entered Bella's life." Emmett said. We looked at him "What! I can be deep!" Emmett defended himself.


	27. Vampwolf

**A/N: This song was suggested by no one. Which surprised me, but I'm putting it up. Also, to all the people suggesting songs, thank you so much! You are the ones that keep this story going. I just wanted to let you know that if you suggest a song, it will always be published, but I publish them in the order that I receive them, so if another song came before yours, that one will be first. Long note. Sorry! **

Chapter 27: Vampwolf

Jacob chose tonight's song, and he actually chose a good one he called us in and we listened.

_Edward: Bella, I know that you love us two_

_Both the same._

_And Bella. It's just not safe, for you to act this way _

_It's irresponsible._

_You smell like Werewolf_

_You smell like Werewolf_

_You smell like werewolf. _

_Tonight_

_Jacob: __Bella  
I don't understand  
How you could love that vamp  
Over me  
and Bella  
He's just the boy who cried wolf  
Don't let him engulf  
your sense of fire  
You smell like vampire  
You smell like vampire  
You smell like vampire  
Tonight  
Edward & Jacob:  
He doesn't understand what it's like to miss you  
every day of his life  
He doesn't understand the need to kiss you  
in the moonlight  
Edward:  
He even let you jump  
How could he be so reckless?  
Jacob:  
He'd sooner take your life  
How could he be so selfish?  
You smell like werewolf/vampire  
You smell like werewolf/vampire  
You smell like werewolf/vampire  
Tonight_

Jacob broke the silence that followed "I thought it was a good representation of both our thoughts in what Renesmee tells me is Eclipse." He said to Edward

"Eclipse?" Emmett asked

"It's easier to refer to certain time periods by the book name than coming up with a new name for it." Jacob explained

**A/N: Keep those song suggestions coming!**


	28. Now I'm Feeling Okay

**A/N: Hi everyone! In this song, it's getting back to the story's roots. I started out with parodies, and recently I've been doing original songs. I'm doing a parody again! Thanks to acnctwilightandstarstruckluva for this song idea. There were a few different ones so I just chose one that seemed the best. Sorry if I got it wrong. As you know, I don't own Twilight, YouTube, Party in the USA or anything that you may find familiar in this story. Long note again! Sorry! I'll try to make it shorter next time! Now I'm just adding to the length.**

Chapter 28: Now I'm Feeling Okay

We decided to listen to a parody again instead of the original song. We chose a song at random, and it was Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. We just searched that, but we tacked 'twilight version' onto the end. This is the result.

_I__ hopped off my truck at his home, with the dream on my mind  
welcome to the land of vampires, am I gonna fit in?  
Rang the doorbell, here I am for the first time.  
Look to my right and I see the Cullen family.  
This is all so crazy! everybody seems so gorgeous!  
My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda homesick  
too much pressure and im nervous.  
That's when Edward turned and looked at me,  
with that deep, mysterious stare...x3  
-so i got lost in those beautiful eyes, and the butterflies flew away...  
my cheeks started to blush, and my breath went away.  
Got lost in those golden eyes, I have never felt this way.  
Yeeaah... now im feeling okay. _

_Yeeaah ... now I'm feeling okay.  
Get to the school in my pickup truck, everybody's looking at me now.  
Like who's that chick that looks so shy,  
she gotta be from outta town.  
So hard with my girls not around me, it's defiantly not a Phoenix party.  
But all I see is that hottie; I guess im finally in love.  
My tummy's turning and my face is turning red  
they're all staring and im nervous.  
That's when the cutie turned and looked at me,  
with those gorgeous, golden eyes x2  
-so I got lost in those beautiful eyes, and the butterflies flew away...  
my cheeks started to blush, and my breath went away.  
Got lost in those golden eyes, i have never felt this way.  
Yeeaah... now im feeling okay_

_Yeeaah ... now I'm feeling okay.  
Feel like hoppin' on a flight  
Back to my hometown tonight  
Charlie stops me every time...  
Edward looks at me and I feel alright!  
-so I got lost in those beautiful eyes, and the butterflies flew away...  
my cheeks started to blush, and my breath went away.  
Got lost in those golden eyes, I have never felt this way.  
Yeeaah ... now I'm feeling okay._

_Yeeaah ... now I'm feeling okay._

_Yeeaah__ ... now I'm feeling okay._

"That really wasn't how I felt at all." I commented "Except for the getting lost in Edward's eyes part. That was true."


	29. Rosalie, an Original Song

**A/N: Thank you to DarkestAngelk93 for suggesting this song. Also, I have good news! I have decided to write a sequel after the 35****th**** chapter of this. It will be called "Cullen/Black Song Night" And should be up about a week after this story is over. (I just wanted to take a little bit of a break) This is in Rose's POV**

Chapter 29: Rosalie, an Original Song

It was my turn to find a song for Cullen/Black song night. I went to look for more songs about me, because the first one was really good, so I wanted to find a new one. Once I found one, I pressed play.

_I wish you could see the timely future you have  
And my heart is frozen in this state forever  
I love him but I wish for something more  
I want this metallic ta__ste to disappear  
I want to live  
And you could not possibly feel my pain  
You could not possibly feel my envy  
You're just a reminder of what I want most  
You, you do not see me cry in the shadows  
My porcelain skin will never change  
And though I may live to see the changes the world brings  
I cant breathe  
I want to get out, I want to get out but I know cant  
Its not his fault; I know he just wants happiness for me_

_And you could not possibly feel my pain  
You could not possibly feel my envy  
You're just a reminder of what I want most  
You, you do not see me cry in the shadow__s  
The darkness swallows me  
And you'll always be there to remind me of what I lost_

Why were all the songs about me so sad! I liked it, but it was kind of sad. Bella looked kind of sheepish behind me, knowing this song was kind of about her, too. Everyone looked kind of sad for me.


	30. What's Wrong with Him?

**A/N: Thanks to .Windclan for suggesting this song. There are only 5 more songs after this chapter, and then the sequel! So even though I have all the songs lined up until the end of the story, you can still suggest ones for Cullen/Black Song Night. This is in Emmett's POV. Just for a change**

Chapter 30: What's wrong with Him?

I got to choose the song for Cullen/Black Song night! I chose a song by the Bella Cullen Project called _What's Wrong with him_. I clicked play.

_Well, some people say that chivalry is dead  
But I'm thinking someone else is dead instead  
But then again Mike Newton doesn't even know what chivalry is  
So I guess I'll check out this Edward Cullen kid  
I'll find out what's wrong with him  
It's more like what's right with him  
Something's very right with him  
So I drive to school in my old, red truck  
Edward's Volvo's gone; I guess I'm out of luck  
It's gonna take a brilliant person just to figure out what he is  
So I guess I'll check out this Edward Cullen kid  
It's gonna take some time for me to figure out what he's all about  
But something's not right with this crazy Cullen crowd  
Well, some people say that chivalry is dead  
Now I know of someone else who's dead instead  
Apparently Mike Newton doesn't know how to take a hint  
I'm starting to like this Edward Cullen kid  
I found out what's wrong with him  
It's more like what's right with him  
Something's very right with him _

As soon as the song ended I started laughing "That was HILARIOUS!" I exclaimed

"I told you I was right!" Jacob said "All of you Cullens have something wrong with you!"


	31. Number 3

**A/N: Thank you so much to CrazyAboutJazzy14 for suggesting the next two songs. This is in Esme's POV. Also, just so you know all songs suggested after this point will be used in Cullen/Black Song Night. EEK! 49 reviews! Please could we try to get to 55? Please? Even 53 would make me happy! If you're the 50****th ****or 55****th**** Reviewer, you get a chapter dedication! **

Chapter 31: Number 3

Since Alice was on a Bella Cullen Project kick I searched other bands about us. I found one called the Mitch Hansen Band. They were really good, so when it was my turn to choose the song for CBSN (as I started calling it, because the name Alice came up with was a mouthful) I chose one by them. "Okay everyone," I said "This is from the Mitch Hansen Band, and its called number 3." I clicked on the play button

_You won't believe how many things are wandering through my head._

_You're next to me,_

_It's plain to see that maybe you would like me dead._

_I see it in your eyes their as black as night,_

_Here is the surprise…_

_One: I know, it probably should chill me,_

_Two: I think you probably want to kill me,_

_Three: I know I want to spend my life with you._

_You'd never harm me,_

_And of all of these, the only one I fear is number 3 _

_Here I go I'm on a roll, _

_I wanna know about you._

_Holy water, stakes in hearts, tell me is it even true?_

_I see it in your eyes, their as black as night,_

_Here is the surprise…_

_One: I know, it probably should chill me,_

_Two: I think you probably want to kill me,_

_Three: I know I wanna spend my life with you._

_You'd never harm me,_

_And of all of these the only one I fear is number 3._

_Stupid, shiny Volvo owner, I'm so glad to see you here._

_It's so awesome when I'm with you_

_I don't ever have to fear._

_I see it in your eyes, their as black as night,_

_Here is the surprise…_

_One: I know, it probably should chill me,_

_Two: I think you probably want to kill me,_

_Three: I know I wanna spend my life with you._

_You'd never harm me,_

_And of all of these the only one I fear is number 3._

_I see it in your eyes, their as black as night,_

_Here is the surprise…_

_One: I know, it probably should chill me,_

_Two: I think you probably want to kill me,_

_Three: I know I wanna spend my life with you._

_You'd never harm me,_

_And of all of these the only one I fear is number 3._

Alice was squealing, Edward and Bella were staring into each other's eyes, Jacob was retching, and Renesmee and everyone else were smiling.

"I said you would like it!" I told them

"There's a new Twilight band!" squealed Alice. "I don't know who I like better! This song was more upbeat than a lot of BCP's songs, but they have I song about me! Oh! I wonder if these guys have a song about me, too!"


	32. She is Brighter

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Rosejoanna for being the 50****th**** reviewer! Thank you very much, I very much appreciate it. Also (Even though she will get a chapter dedication) acncsonnywithachanceTNMBDluva, (AKA acnctwilightstarstruckluva) wrote a review for every chapter she hadn't reviewed and boosted my reviews from 50 to 70! Again, thank you to CrazyAboutJazzy14 for the song suggestions. Alice POV**

Chapter 32: She Is Brighter

Since Rose found another song about her, I figured there would probably be one about me, too. I clicked on some of the related videos from the song Esme showed us, and I found one about me! It was my turn for CBSN, so I chose this song. Everyone gathered around the computer and I pressed play.

_Diamonds come and diamonds go,_

_There's one thing I'm sure I know,_

_She will last forever._

_Her past is sketchy, but that's alright,_

_Just try to ruin her delight,_

_It's a difficult endeavor._

_She doesn't walk, _

_She's always prancing,_

_Only when she isn't dancing._

_You don't even know the things she can see,_

_It'd be clearer if you made up your mind_

_Any chance she gets, she'll throw a party,_

_As ostentatious as you'll ever find._

_Share your woes; she'll make them lighter,_

_The future's bright but she is brighter._

_She's not trapped in wonderland,_

_It's not hard to understand,_

_They're more than premonitions._

_I'm not waiting on news reports, _

_Forecasts are a last resort,_

_What a wonderful condition._

_She doesn't walk, _

_She's always prancing,_

_Only when she isn't dancing._

_You don't even know the things she can see,_

_It'd be clearer if you made up your mind_

_Any chance she gets, she'll throw a party,_

_As ostentatious as you'll ever find._

_Share your woes; she'll make them lighter,_

_The future's bright but she is brighter._

_When she zones out,_

_It's time for you to zone in,_

_Cause something big is going down._

_She doesn't walk, _

_She's always prancing,_

_Only when she isn't dancing._

_You don't even know the things she can see,_

_It'd be clearer if you made up your mind_

_Any chance she gets, she'll throw a party,_

_As ostentatious as you'll ever find._

_Share your woes; she'll make them lighter,_

_The future's bright but she is brighter._

_She is brighter _

_She is brighter._

I squealed when the song was done. Everyone was smiling. I could tell that they liked it.

"I don't know what I like better! Pixie with a Gift or this one! I need to buy both." I said decidedly.

Everyone laughed.


	33. The Life

**A/N: Thank you to acncsonnywithachanceTNMBDluva for suggesting this song, and coincidentally, this song was suggested by her as well. Jacob's POV. I don't own anything in this story. Also, I had to make up a title for the song, cuz the video just says "Twilight the climb parody"**

Chapter 33: The Life

I always liked choosing parody songs on my night of CBSN. The original songs didn't seem to be about me as much, and they weren't as funny. Everyone gathered around the computer as I clicked the screen.

_I can almost see it_

_That life I want_

_There's Jacob saying Stay Human,_

_Then there's Edward_

_Every time I kiss him,_

_Every time I touch him,_

_It's just so dangerous I could be killed._

_But I, I wanna be a Cullen,_

_I just need to get bitten._

_There's always gonna be Victoria,_

_I'm always gonna wanna run away,_

_But then Edward is there_

_Waiting for me day after day_

_Ain't about bein beautiful,_

_Ain't about bein super fast,_

_It's the Life._

_The Cullens are waiting, _

_But Jacob is crying,_

_Always gonna be a torn choice,_

_Till my heart stops beating._

_I may just need it,_

_But I can see that_

_Being with Edward is all I need _

_Together Forever_

_And I, I wanna be a Cullen,_

_I just need to get bitten._

_There's always gonna be Victoria,_

_I'm always gonna wanna run away,_

_But then Edward is there_

_Waiting for me day after day_

_Ain't about Alice or Esme_

_Ain't about all the money or the cars,_

_It's the Life._

_There's always gonna be Victoria,_

_I'm always gonna wanna run away,_

_But then Edward is there_

_Waiting for me day after day._

_Ain't about Emmett or Jasper,_

_Ain't about the sparkly skin,_

_It's the love._

_Yeah Yeah, Just please stay,_

_Please stay, baby, _

_It's all about_

_It's all about The Life._

_Please stay, please stay, baby, the Life._

I was shaking. The parodies were supposed to be _funny, _for crying out loud! I heard Nessie's voice

"Jacob, if you're going to phase, do it outside. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

That sort of brought me back to earth. I calmed down.

**A/N: Two chapters to go! Then a one week hiatus for writing, then Cullen/Black Song Night is up.**


	34. Twilight Hour

**A/N: I recently got a flame and it is bothering me. This person says that I am violating the guidelines for uploading. I reviewed the guidelines, and it doesn't say that I cannot do this type of story. If anyone sees anything in the guidelines that says I cannot do anything like this story, please PM/review me. Also, if you could check out the review and tell me if you think I should report it, PM me first and I'll tell you the name of the person, then you can read the comment and tell me if I should report them. On a more positive note, these last two songs were suggested by TheWorldsMyOysterImThePearl. Bella POV**

Chapter 34: Twilight Hour

I chose another song by the Mitch Hansen Band, since everyone seemed to like them a lot. The song I chose was called Twilight Hour. Everyone gathered around and I clicked the play button.

_It's a simple thing,_

_Losing me would hurt you so deeply_

_I see it in your ocher eyes._

_Don't let me be an eye blink in your endless, sleepless eternity._

_You know you want me by your side._

_Please tell me why,_

_Take my hand and stop all this debating._

_Please change your mind,_

_The hour glass only offers so much waiting._

_Cause I'm just one of those grains you see,_

_Slipping down the neck of the bottle_

_Soon the top will be empty _

_And you'll be out of me_

_It's the hardest thing_

_There are too many forks here in my road_

_Which is the path that I should choose?_

_Inside my heart the answers_

_Glinting, hinting,_

_Waiting for me too se the road less traveled leads to you._

_Please tell me why,_

_Take my hand and stop all this debating._

_Please change your mind,_

_The hour glass only offers so much waiting._

_Cause I'm just one of those grains you see,_

_Slipping down the neck of the bottle_

_Soon the top will be empty _

_And you'll be out of me_

_Here in our meadow,_

_I see you as you really are,_

_Out of the shadows you are my shining star._

_Here in our meadow,_

_I see you as you are,_

_Out of the shadows you are my shining star._

_Cause I'm just one of those grains you see,_

_Slipping down the neck of the bottle,_

_Soon the top will be empty _

_And you'll be out of me._

_You're picturesque._

_Then there's me,_

_I'm always such a mess,_

_That never makes you love me less._

_You offer me protection,_

_When all I want is preservation,_

_Please make the time stand still for me._

_Cause I'm just one of those grains you see,_

_Slipping down the neck of the bottle,_

_Soon the top will be empty _

_And you'll be out of me._

The song ended and I would've been crying. This song represented mine and Edward's relationship perfectly. Jacob, on the other hand, was growling. I sighed. I was sort of used to Jacob growling at most songs now. He always got himself under control, though.

**A/N: Next song is the last! Then a one week hiatus for me and Cullen/Black Song Night is up! Also please tell me if you find anything about my story violating the guidelines.**


	35. I Don't Know

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. I will have Cullen/Black Song Night up next Tuesday Anyway about the flame, thank you to i am crazy tye, Rosejoanna, and NeSsI-CuLlEn-BaBe for assuring me I wasn't breaking any rules. Also sorry about the long wait! I meant to have it up by last Thursday, but I was really busy! I saw Toy Story 3 it was awesome! ECLIPSE COMES OUT TOMORROW! Carlisle's POV I still don't own anything.**

Chapter 35: I Don't Know

It was finally my turn for CBSN, and I chose a song by the Mitch Hansen Band called I Don't Know. As everyone came into the room, I clicked on play.

_As she sits there, so consumed,_

_Does she even know the truth_

_Of what happened here tonight?  
Does she remember who she was?  
Brothers, sisters, parents?  
Does she even have a name?  
Will she change my mind? (change my mind)  
Do I want to be that way?  
Will it pass in time? (pass in time)  
Will I want to every day?_

Does the future that I want mean  
Losing all the present?  
I think in this case that it does  
Though I picture myself there when  
I see her tremble  
The picture starts to fade away  
Is it worth the price? (worth the price)  
Will I make it past the pain?  
Leave it all behind (all behind)  
Can I live an endless day?

She stares at me  
Piercing my soul  
Is it worth losing all I know?  
She stares at me  
How can I tell  
A reflection of my future self  
I don't know

Is it worth the price? (worth the price)  
Will I make it past the pain?  
Leave it all behind (all behind)  
Can I live an endless day?

She stares at me  
Piercing my soul  
Is it worth losing all I know?  
She stares at me  
How can I tell  
A reflection of my future self  
I don't know

Is it worth the price? (She stares at me piercing my soul)  
Will I make it past the pain? (Is it worth losing all I know?)  
Leave it all behind (She stares at me, how can I tell)  
Can I live an endless day? (A reflection of my future self)  
I don't know (I don't know)

Everyone was sad after listening to the song.

"Whose turn for CBSN is it next?" Alice asked

That cheered everyone up because usually Alice would have known who it was and even had a schedule.

**A/N: And that's the end! Seriously, though, whose turn is it next? I honestly don't know… The new story is up! It's called Cullen & Black Song Night because the website wouldn't let me put a slash.**


End file.
